Karaoke Night
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: On a suggestion from Daisuke, the kids decide to have a party to celebrate everyone passing their tests at a super karaoke bar. Even the alumni kids come. Now, if only Miyako can get Ken up to that microphone...mainly Kenyako, some Sorato and Takari.


Well, let's start with the usual...I don't own Digimon. Just some pennies and drier lint. And, actually, since the drier lint came from the drier and the pennies have been in circulation, I technically don't own those, either.

Edited and fixed; 1/05/10

Pairings: Sorato (Sora/Yamato), Takari (Takeru/Hikari), Kenyako (Ken/Miyako; focuses on this)

The songs listed that the characters sing are their image/theme songs for Zero Two (except for Taichi's, which is his Adventure image song).

Important note: I use the Japanese names and such of the characters. Those that aren't familiar with them, here's the list of the changes:

Davis - Daisuke

Yolei - Miyako

Cody - Iori

T.K - Takeru

Kari - Hikari

Tai - Taichi

Matt - Yamato

Joe - Jou

Izzy - Koushirou

Demiveemon - Chibimon

Digidestined - Chosen Children

* * *

Karaoke Night

"I PASSED!!"

Miyako rolled her eyes.

Hikari giggled.

Takeru stared.

Iori blinked.

The end of the school year was coming up on everyone, and final results had been posted. Hence, Daisuke's loud shout that could have sounded through all the school. Only the top hundred in each grade had their name posted, but Daisuke didn't care if his name wasn't on the list as long as he wasn't failing. That would mean possibly being held back.

The group was meeting in the computer lab that they frequented to after school. Even with the digital world safe and restored, they still found that they met there. On weekends, they would often get together with Ken as well, and sometimes, the alumni Chosen Children would join them.

"What did you get, then?" Miyako crossed her arms.

Daisuke grinned at her and handed over his report card, "Read it and weep!"

Miyako raised an eyebrow as the others peered over her shoulders to look on while she read it. "Science…D. Math…D. History…D. Music…D. English…C. Physical Education…A." She glanced at the boy. "You call this _passing_? This is _barely passing_!"

Hikari giggled and Iori shook his head.

"I agree with Miyako-san…" Takeru stated.

"Oh, like you did better?!" Daisuke challenged.

Takeru pulled out his report card. "Well…"

Daisuke snatched it and read it, then pouted and handed it back. He crossed his arms and huffed after that.

Miyako giggled. "Guess he _did_ do better."

"One 'C', the rest are 'B's and 'A's." Takeru grinned.

"Me, too." Hikari nodded. "Minus the 'C'."

"Let me guess…you two got good grades, too…" Daisuke muttered.

Miyako grinned. "Obviously! Mostly 'A's…and one 'B'!"

"I received the same." Iori nodded. "My only 'B' was in music."

"What about final exams? I aced mine!" Daisuke grinned.

"I hardly call getting a 'C-plus' _acing_ it." Takeru chuckled.

Daisuke stuck his tongue out. "Point is, I passed it! And the others!"

"Well, at least we get some vacation, now…"

"Wait a sec!" Daisuke interrupted Takeru. "We should go celebrate!"

They stared at him. "What?"

The digimon looked up from where they were munching on things on the ground.

"I bet Ken aced his exams, too! So, we should all go celebrate it!" Daisuke beamed.

"That's not a bad idea, actually." Miyako smiled. "So…we have a party, or what?"

They were all in agreement with that.

"Okay…whose house?"

"How about we go out, instead?" Miyako suggested, "I know a karaoke bar we can go to."

"Yea!" Daisuke jumped up and down. "That'd be awesome!"

"Remind me…how old are we, now…?" Takeru snickered.

Hikari elbowed him lightly. "Takeru-kun!" But even she was giggling.

Luckily, Daisuke didn't see their exchange.

"I'll have to ask, of course," Iori informed them.

"And we have to ask Ken, too…" Daisuke mused.

"Leave the correspondence to me!" Miyako winked. "Ken-kun will definitely come this time!"

"Only Miyako-san can twist his arm into coming to a loud party…" Takeru chuckled.

Hikari nodded. "Ichijouji-kun doesn't seem to like large parties or very loud places…"

"He'll come! He'll come!" Miyako assured them, "Like I said…leave it to me!"

Iori grinned at Miyako, but said nothing.

Miyako scowled at him when she caught that look. "Shut up, Iori!"

Iori giggled. "I didn't say anything…"

"You're dying to, though…besides…we're…you know…_kids_!"

"Well, actually, we're all twelve and you're thirteen…and Iori is ten," Daisuke chirped.

"And…Daisuke-kun had the biggest crush on Hikari-san when…" Iori started.

"IORI!!"

"What?"

Takeru and Hikari laughed.

"It was obvious to anyone within a fifty foot radius of you," Iori pointed out.

Daisuke let his head fall on the table.

Miyako, meanwhile, was mumbling, "Oh, no…you're not backing out of this one, Ken-kun…" She went back to ferociously typing at the computer.

Hikari and Takeru exchanged amused looks.

"Wonder what she's telling him to get him to come…?" Takeru mused.

Hikari giggled. "With that grin on her face? I'm not sure I _want_ to know."

Takeru looked over and laughed. "Good point."

"So…what's at this place, anyway?" Daisuke asked.

Miyako finished sending another message to Ken and looked at him. "You mean, besides a café and karaoke? They have a dance floor, too. Great sound system…I'd go into details, but I'd lose you on the second sentence. Anyway, it'll be fun. They do parties and catering, too, so they're bigger than most karaoke houses. But, that's what makes it fun."

"Hey, why don't we invite niisan and the others?" Takeru pointed out. "If it's that big, it can handle our group…"

"Good idea!" Hikari nodded, then sighed. "But, Mimi-san…"

"Well…so, we'll be minus one…no big deal." Daisuke shrugged.

They were interrupted by Miyako's exclamation, "Got ya!"

"Who are you talking to…?" Daisuke glanced at her.

Miyako was looking at the screen, then turned around and grinned at him, flashing a 'victory' sign as she went. "Ken-kun is coming! This Saturday night."

"Yes!" Daisuke cheered.

"Is Wormmon coming, too?" Chibimon asked.

"Yep!" Miyako beamed.

"You're good…" Poromon peered at the screen.

"Don't look! It's a secret how I got him to come to a large party." Miyako quickly closed the emails out.

"Aw…" Daisuke pouted.

"Anyway…let's clear it with our parents, now that we have a date, place, and time. Then, we can ask the others," Takeru suggested.

"Okay!"

* * *

Ken nervously stood in front of the soccer field in Odaiba park where everyone was going to be meeting. He wore a yellow button-down t-shirt and khaki pants with sneakers, and Wormmon in his arms.

Just about everyone knew about the digimon, now, after what had happened. Some refused to believe it, and others were more than curious, but at least the kids didn't have to hide them in broad daylight.

Not that it was 'daylight' anymore…the sun was starting to go down.

"Ken-kun!"

Ken smiled when he saw Miyako running over, Poromon in her arms.

She was wearing a pink skirt with a matching long-sleeve collared blouse and a pair of shoes, a pocketbook slung over one shoulder. Pretty much what she usually wore.

"I said you didn't have to dress up!" Miyako shook her head at him.

"S-sorry…" Ken stammered.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Miyako shook her head.

Iori and Takeru were trailing behind her since they all lived in the same apartment complex. Both were wearing what they usually wore, as well, except taking into account the warm weather.

Iori was wearing a yellow v-neck t-shirt and a pair of slacks with sneakers, Upamon in his arms.

Takeru wore what he normally wore, hat and all, with Patamon on his head/hat.

Ken was beginning to feel out of place, already. Though, he sometimes did, anyway, with the other kids. Even though he had been part of their 'group' for some time now, between the digital world and even after it was saved, he couldn't help but feel that he was often different.

"Hi, Ichijouji-kun!" Takeru greeted him.

It didn't help that most of the kids still called him by his last name, when they called each other by their first names.

"Hello," Ken responded.

Iori nodded in greeting and smiled.

Taichi and Hikari were the next ones to show up, with both also wearing their usual get-ups. Taichi was dressed similarly to what he wore when they kids had gone 'camping' the day they decided that they would go to the digital world and not leave until the Kaiser was defeated.

Tailmon was in Hikari's arms, and Hikari had her trusty camera around her neck.

"Hikari-chan!" Miyako waved.

"Miyako-san!" Hikari smiled.

Daisuke arrived next, and greeted all of them with a loud shout (and Ken, a friendly slap on the back that made the other boy blink in surprise).

"We even got Jou to come!" Taichi indicated to the oldest teen that was walking over with Koushirou. Again, both were dressed casually. Nice, but casual.

Jou was wearing a blue button-down t-shirt with dark slacks and shoes, while Koushirou was wearing a green button-down t-shirt open in the middle that revealed a red shirt with thin black stripes, and a pair of khaki pants with sneakers.

Yamato arrived last with Sora…the two dressed casually as well.

Yamato wore a navy blue, collared short-sleeve shirt and matching jeans with sneakers.

Sora wore a pink crop-top and a red skirt with a pair of white sneakers.

"We all set?" Daisuke asked.

"Seems that way." Taichi nodded.

"Let's go!" Miyako cheered and pulled Ken along by the arm since he had been zoning out, she could tell.

The others chatted to each other as they followed.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get there…and, since Miyako had put in reservations, they easily had a table, even for a party of eleven (plus six digimon, though they didn't count on the reservation list).

"Wow…no kidding…this place is huge!" Daisuke whistled in appreciation as they divided into two groups to sit at the tables…the alumni kids at one table and the new Chosen Children at the other.

There were a few other tables, and they all surrounded a dance floor that sat in front of a stage with a microphone in front, a TV for lyrics hanging from the ceiling, and a large surround sound system spread out on the outskirts of the stage. The lights hanging from the ceiling around the dance floor area were multi-colored beams, while the ones above the tables were normal pale yellow. There were already some people dancing, and a couple girls singing at the microphone.

"Food?" Upamon asked.

"You'll get some," Iori assured the little digimon. He sat on the inside of the round bench/booth that circled their table, with Takeru to his right and Hikari to Takeru's right. To Iori's left was Ken (who wanted to try to make sure he didn't end up at that microphone in front of everyone), then Miyako, and then Daisuke.

"I'll go up, first!" Daisuke jumped up when the microphone was vacated and some general music played in the background for dancing.

"Uh-oh…" Takeru muttered.

"What?" Taichi, who was seated at the other table, glanced over.

"You've never heard Daisuke-kun in music class…" Hikari shook her head.

"He's…well…you'll see." Takeru shuddered. "Niisan, I'd hold off on dancing. You'll need your hands free."

Yamato blinked at him, then shrugged to Sora. "Wait until Daisuke is done, then?"

"Okay. I think we can take their word on this one." Sora giggled.

A moment later, they were all very glad that they had heeded Takeru's advice.

Even the digimon were shuddering.

"And I thought Etemon was bad…" Patamon whined.

That caused laughter among the alumni kids, and some snickering by Takeru.

Other patrons were cringing and covering their ears with the group, while the group was trying to be inconspicuous.

"Does he even realize that he's tone deaf?" Yamato asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Takeru and Hikari responded.

Cheering went up when Daisuke finished…but it was more of a 'get off the stage' kind of cheer.

Daisuke laughed and went back to the others, not realizing that the cheering was relief that he was finished. "How was that? Pretty good, huh?"

The group exchanged looks.

"Daisuke." Taichi chuckled. "Just don't join a choir, and we'll be fine."

Daisuke blinked while the others laughed.

"Mimi would love this…" Taichi mumbled, "…except for Daisuke's singing…"

"Hey!" Daisuke yelped. "Like you're any better?!"

"Actually…I think I am. Not as good as Yamato…hey, why not give them something to _really_ cheer about?" Taichi grinned at the boy.

"Go for it, niisan!" Takeru nodded.

"That'll be cool!" Miyako agreed.

Ken nodded. _As long as it's not me…_

"I want to hear, too!"

Sora giggled.

"Sing one of _your_ songs, though!" Taichi stated as Yamato relented and stood up.

"Alright…but you're going next," Yamato replied. "Got it?"

Taichi saluted sloppily.

Some people recognized Yamato at first glance…but if they didn't, they recognized it when he started to sing.

"Wow…I forgot he was that good." Hikari breathed.

"Amazing!" Miyako agreed.

"Cool…" Daisuke stared.

"Daisuke could take lessons from him…" Chibimon suggested.

Tailmon rolled her eyes. "I don't think even lessons from Yamato will help _his_ singing…"

Daisuke's eye twitched much to the amusement of the other kids.

The entire place was cheering when Yamato finished, and some were even asking for an encore.

Yamato declined, and all but booted Taichi up to the microphone, then held out his hand for Sora. "Care to dance?"

Sora smiled and took his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

The two were blushing, especially at some snickers of the other kids around them, but hurried off to the dance floor.

"Let's join the fun, Hikari-chan." Takeru smiled at the girl before Daisuke could jump at the chance.

"Okay!"

Daisuke's jaw nearly hit the ground as the two went to the dance floor while Taichi sang something called "Yuuki o Tsubasa ni Shite"…pretty well, actually.

Ken adamantly remained in his seat even when Miyako wanted to drag him to the dance floor.

Miyako puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "Come on, Ken-kun!"

Ken blushed and shook his head. "I…don't know how."

"So? I don't, either, but I'll still go!" Daisuke tried to get the boy up.

Ken shook his head and sunk into his seat.

"Che…miss out on the fun, then. Iori! Daisuke! Let's go!" Miyako was up and on the dance floor. She was slightly disappointed that Ken didn't join her…Sora and Yamato were dancing together, and Takeru and Hikari were dancing together……it made her feel a bit jealous. Then again, she could understand him a little. He never liked the spotlight anymore since he ceased being the Digimon Kaiser. And, even then, it had been around reporters…not a group of other kids his age.

Iori surprised Miyako by agreeing to dance…so, Miyako was able to twist Koushirou's arm into it, too.

Jou refused…they all knew he had two left feet, anyway.

That left Taichi singing, and everyone but Ken and Jou (and the digimon) dancing.

"It's not that bad…you're good at athletics," Jou told the younger boy, "You should try it."

"I'm…not too keen on the spotlight." Ken flushed a bit.

Jou nodded. "That's alright…"

"Plus…" Ken chuckled and helped serve some of the food that had been ordered to the digimon. "…someone has to keep an eye on these eating machines."

Jou blinked, then laughed. "You're right. I'd forgotten how they can be."

"Hey!" came the exclamation from the digimon.

Wormmon looked at the dance floor, then at his partner. "They seem to be having a good time, Ken-chan…why don't you go up there?"

Ken shook his head. "M-maybe when some of the strangers leave…"

"Nobody will be staring, if you're worried." Wormmon shook his head. "They're all doing their own thing."

Taichi had finished his song, and joined the group on the dance floor while they all dared each other to sing. Miyako was more than willing, so she took a turn at the microphone since the rest of the crowd was starting to thin out.

Ken just watched her, and smiled back when she sent a wink his way during her song, "Crash de Bingo"…an upbeat song that even had the digimon dancing as best as they could near the table, much to the amusement of Ken and Jou.

"Me, too!" Wormmon hopped off and tried to dance with the others.

Ken laughed as he watched, looking between the digimon and Miyako.

Miyako smiled on stage when she saw him laughing. _About time…I could practically feel the nervousness oozing off of him since we met in Odaiba park tonight! Oh…next verse coming up…_

Daisuke had forgotten about Takeru and Hikari dancing together, and started to compete with Taichi in terms of flashy dance moves. This caused much amusement for the other kids, since most of the moves ended up with one or the other on the ground…and not as part of a move.

Yamato and Sora were having a grand time…he spun her around in time with the beat, throwing caution to the wind for a change. Sora loved it, and laughed in joy.

Takeru and Hikari danced around each other, then across from each other. Neither were very good, but they didn't care.

When Miyako finished, she jumped back to the table for something to drink.

"You're a very good singer, Miyako-san." Ken smiled.

Miyako smiled back and got her breath back. "Thanks, Ken-kun!"

Poromon nodded and bounced with the other digimon. "Yea!"

Miyako blinked at the digimon, then laughed, "Are you guys _dancing_? I see Patamon and Tailmon have you all beat…"

"They do not!" came the response from all but the aforementioned digimon, who laughed, instead.

During that interval, Taichi and Daisuke had pulled Jou from the table and pushed him to the microphone, forcing him to take a turn.

He wasn't as bad as Daisuke, but they were somewhat wishing they didn't do that a moment later.

"Don't just sit here by yourself." Miyako tried to get Ken up again.

"I'm not by myself…Wormmon and the other digimon are here." Ken shook his head.

Miyako sighed. "You just aren't going to dance, are you…"

Ken blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry…"

"Hmm…I'll find some way to get you up, you just wait." Miyako grinned, trying to lighten the mood since his smile had disappeared into a frown. "It's okay…really."

Ken glanced at her and nodded, though he still looked guilty.

Miyako shrugged, and went back to the dance floor to see who she could push up to the microphone, next. She ended up snagging Hikari as Jou finished, and the two started a duet.

Wormmon stopped his dancing and went over to Ken. "You like her."

Ken tore his gaze away from Miyako and blushed at the comment.

Takeru came back to the table and smiled. "What are you doing here by yourself, Ken-kun?"

Ken nearly jumped. Not at the fact that Takeru came back (after all, without his dance partner, he probably wanted some water)…but because he had said 'Ken-kun' instead of 'Ichijouji-kun'.

"I can't dance, either, if that's what you're worried about." Takeru grinned. "I was sort of making it up as I went along. Nobody really cares, because people here either can or can't dance, but you can't tell the difference, ne?"

Ken found himself nodding, more to humor him. Compared to Yamato and Sora, Takeru and Hikari had a lot to learn. Then again, nobody seemed to mind how good or bad anyone else danced.

Even Jou and Daisuke's singing, though the latter's had bothered quite a few people, didn't cause a huge response.

"Nothing to be ashamed of out there. We're all just having fun. It doesn't matter what other people think," Takeru stated, then frowned at the remains of the food. He glanced sidelong at the digimon and shook his head, mumbled something, then returned to his drink.

"Exactly!"

The two boys jumped as Miyako and Hikari stood there, smiling.

"So…how about _you_ sing?" Miyako grinned.

"Um…what about Koushirou-san…?" Takeru gulped nervously.

Miyako gave him a look that said 'shut up and do it or else'.

"Right! Doesn't matter what other people think!" Takeru laughed nervously, and headed over to the microphone.

Hikari giggled. "Miyako-san…I already told you that Takeru-kun isn't much better than Daisuke-kun at singing…"

"Hey…he went over there!" Miyako protested.

Ken pondered that. _Making fools of themselves for fun? I have a lot to learn about this friendship stuff…_

Jou stumbled back to the adjacent table and all but collapsed.

"Problem?" Ken chuckled.

"Taichi tried to keep me on the dance floor." Jou groaned. "Never…never again!"

Miyako and Hikari giggled.

Takeru's singing wasn't _as_ bad as Daisuke's, but it sure wasn't the best. Still, he was smiling as he was up there, and people were still dancing.

Most of the kids were dancing to support Takeru while he sang…when he finished was the time when they went back to the tables to get something to drink (and order more food, since the digimon had even managed to clear out what was on the table of the alumni Chosen Children).

Ken had to admit…he had never seen Iori so relaxed and…acting his age before.

The little boy was smiling from ear to ear, eyes shining, and talking excitedly. He even volunteered to go up to the microphone next for fun!

Some of the other kids were with Ken on that one…shock. But others got over it and congratulated him or encouraged him on (like Daisuke).

Ken shook his head. Everyone had taken a turn at the microphone by this point…even Sora had gone up. He was the only one that hadn't. Nobody had been able to get him on the dance floor, and nobody had been able to get him on the stage.

Wormmon tried, but failed.

Miyako was still trying, but failing.

Ken was perfectly fine with sitting back and not making a fool of himself. Though, he had to admit that he was feeling a little left out again. Iori was singing, and everyone else had gone up…even Koushirou and Jou. Daisuke wanted to go up again, and had to be dragged back by Taichi to keep him away from the microphone.

Far, far away from it.

Ken looked up at Iori. _He looks like he's having fun…and I've never seen him like that, before. Everyone else, too…what am I so afraid of? Everyone else went up, even if they were embarrassed at first or weren't good at singing…and knew it. _

Miyako watched him carefully, though he didn't know it, and smiled. _One last push, and I'll get him on that stage, yet!_ "Hey, Wormmon…"

"Hmm?" Wormmon looked at her.

"Since half our boys here are tone deaf," Miyako whispered to the digimon, "and I think Ken-kun is too shy to get on stage himself…how about if you help him out? It's just us here, now. Plus, everyone knows about the digimon, anyway. Don't you want to sing with Ken-kun?"

Wormmon's eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly. "I do, I do, I do! I want to sing with Ken-chan!"

"Help me get him on stage, then." Miyako winked. With Wormmon, bribery ran differently. Any other digimon could be bought off with food. But Wormmon was satisfied with just having Ken.

And that suited Miyako just fine. She had never heard Ken sing before…and she wanted him to have fun at this party, too. Though he said he was, she had a feeling that he could be having even more fun if he got past his shyness.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Let's go!" Wormmon tugged on Ken's sleeve as Iori returned.

"Eh? Go where?" Ken blinked.

"To sing! It's just us…I'll sing, too!" Wormmon jumped up and down.

Daisuke nearly spit out his drink in shock.

"Great idea!" Takeru agreed, and started to pull Ken out of the booth.

"Yea! The two of you will be perfect!" Hikari giggled.

"Go on!" Daisuke also helped to push Ken up toward the stage.

Wormmon bounced along happily while Ken tried to protest. But when the alumni Chosen Children joined in on pushing him to the stage, along with Miyako and even Iori, he gave up.

"W-wait…!" Ken stammered when he was staring out at them, microphone in front of him. "I don't know any…!"

"Press a button, and…there's a song!" Miyako giggled and pressed some random buttons on the machine.

"Wait! Miyako-san! I…!" Ken was cut off by the music starting up.

Wormmon hopped onto his shoulder. "This is going to be fun, Ken-chan! Just sing! Even if it's not the words! I'll follow!"

Ken closed his eyes and nodded. _Sing anything…? Well…_

The others fell silent and watched as Ken took a deep breath and started.

"_Kimi ga kirai dattan da nanimo dekinai shi kakko warui shi_

_Boku ni wa niawanai to omotteta_

_Dakedo, saigo made_

_Mikata shite kureta no wa_

_Kimi dake datta…"_

Wormmon smiled to himself as he picked up on the next verse.

"_Boku mo naze ka to omotta yo hidoku tsumetai shi furimukanai shi_

_Kimi to wa irarenai to omotteta_

_Na no ni doushitemo_

_Hanarerarenakatta no ga_

_Wakaranakatta…!"_

Ken joined in to sing with his partner, forgetting about his previous nervousness as he went.

"_Bokura wa toomawari shite shimatta ne_

_Face to face_

_Yatto deaeta ki ga shiteru_

_Kimi no sugata ga boku no kokoro_

_Utsushidashite itan da."_

The others stared incredulously…unlike Daisuke and Takeru (and even the other boys), Ken was actually a good singer. And Wormmon surpassed Daisuke and Takeru easily, as well. The two just seemed to _blend_ during the chorus.

Ken was starting on the next verse, unaware of the stares since his eyes were closed.

"_Honto no tsuyosa shittan da jibun no yowasa ni se wo muketatte_

_Doko ni mo ikenai to wakatta yo…"_

Wormmon picked up where Ken left off with his own verse.

"_Sou sa, kore kara ga_

_Hontou no hajimari sa_

_Futari de yukou…!"_

Ken joined in as they hit the chorus.

"_Bokura wa nani wo tsukutte ikeru darou?_

_Face to face_

_Zutto matteta ki ga shiteru_

_Kimi ga inakereba boku wa ima mo_

_Kokoro tozashite ita ne…!"_

Ken and Wormmon exchanged smiles. Wormmon giggled, and Ken gave a small chuckle, then they returned to the final verse of the song with smiles on their faces (or as best as Wormmon could smile).

"_Bokura wa toomawari shite shimatta ne_

_Face to face_

_Yatto deaeta ki ga shiteru_

_Kimi no sugata ga boku no kokoro_

_Utsushidashite itan da!"_

There was a pause as the song ended.

Ken and Wormmon were smiling at each other, a bit breathless, but eyes shining with the emotions they had put into the song.

Then, the cheering went up.

Ken bashfully bowed, then retreated from the stage to meet with the other kids and teens, who patted him on the back or gave him a thumbs-up or some other sign of congratulations.

"Wow…you're better than we are!" Takeru smiled. "Even Wormmon!"

"Cool song!" Daisuke grinned.

"Surprised me," Iori admitted.

"I think it was a job very well done, Ken-kun." Hikari smiled. "And Wormmon, of course…"

Tailmon nodded her consent with the other digimon, who also agreed that Ken and Wormmon made for a good duet together…and they didn't know where that song came from, but they liked it.

Miyako hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Ken-kun…that was amazing! Oh…and Wormmon, too!"

Ken went from adrenaline-fueled to shell-shocked in a matter of seconds.

Some of the older kids chuckled, and the younger ones had trouble keeping grins off their faces. One of them, Ken wasn't sure which one in his shocked state, even said something like "about time!".

Ken blushed and rubbed his cheek, then smiled at Miyako. "Thank you…"

Miyako shook her head as some other song started up, then held out her hand to him with a smile. "Ken-kun…"

Ken blinked.

Miyako just smiled softly. "…want to dance?"

Ken blinked and reached out, then hesitated and glanced at Wormmon.

Wormmon hopped down from Ken's shoulder to the table and nodded.

Ken smiled back gently and took Miyako's hand. "I'd love to."

The others cheered as they followed the two out to the dance floor.

Their party had started up once again…but this time, they were all out there, having a great time, and leaving self-consciousness, doubts, and shyness to the benches.

After all…who needed those feelings when you had your friends with you?

**THE END**


End file.
